


织网（一）

by JUSTFORARS



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTFORARS/pseuds/JUSTFORARS
Summary: 排雷：渣男设定，崔荣宰不止一个男人。





	织网（一）

崔荣宰是典型的那种学习成绩好但人来疯的人，这不，出国留学那可不得了，酒吧蹦迪样样没差。在国内的时候，在他那片区内，是出了名的炮友，没想到出趟国，棋逢对手隔壁班遇到了段宜恩。

本来两人在没什么交集的，但同班的一个财大气粗的兄弟为何总是半夜约他看星星看海，崔荣宰带着中华传统优良美德（不是），脸上笑眯眯，心里妈卖批，心里怒道老子没有这癖好。其实崔荣宰也不是不能去看海看星星，因为崔荣宰神特么颜控，那个大兄弟是个大胖子，他看不上！！！

所以没啥交集的两人，在崔荣宰的求救中勾搭上了。

崔荣宰是个嫌麻烦的人，能坐着决不站着，能躺着，那就躺着，所以他自然而然就是下面那位了。

两人开始完全不会矜持，虽然没约过，但也是知根知底，毕竟这两人在国内也是听说过对方的。

“段哥，看看你技术怎么样”崔荣宰一脸嬉笑，完全没有迎接床事前的紧张。段宜恩嘴角微微勾起，俯下身贴到崔荣宰耳边，低沉的嗓音久久才散去，“你试试不就得了吗？”

崔荣宰第一次感受一个人可以这么久，段宜恩操了他近两个小时才射了一次，他有种被捅穿了的感觉，前前后后变换了十几种姿势，崔荣宰总有种自己的细腰随时会断的感觉。

真的很难想象，段宜恩在床上和床下完全是两个人。床下温文尔雅，床上腹黑霸道，不准不叫，又不准叫的太大声，崔荣宰整个人要被气哭了。

带着哭腔的声音响彻这个房间，“嗯...嗯...啊...你...怎么...嗯...还不射...啊”刚说完，段宜恩往前一挺身，全部射进了崔荣宰的甬道内，滚烫的精液烫的他浑身痉挛。

段宜恩整个手臂搂着崔荣宰的腰，沉沉地说到，“技术怎么样？”崔荣宰整个人累到翻白眼，感受到体内逐渐勃起的器物，直接爆粗，“你特么怎么还来！！！”房内又是一番大战。

 

【沙雕三人群】  
王杰森：荣宰啊~荣宰啊~  
王杰森：吃饭了吗？  
王杰森：起床了吗？  
王杰森：上课了吗？  
王文王：.................  
崔七：！！王杰森！！你有病啊！！  
崔七：今天周末！！你信息发个不停干嘛！！  
崔七：还有你那是什么鬼逻辑！  
王杰森：[委屈jpg]你出去这么久，我想你了嘛...  
王文王：对啊，荣宰哥，你出去这么久，还习惯吗？

崔荣宰本来就有很严重的起床气，再加上前一晚上被疯狂蹂躏，语气难免有点冲，等稍微清醒后，揉揉自己太阳穴，起身拿起手机回复。

崔七：昨晚太晚睡了，刚刚有点烦躁了，对不起，杰森哥。  
王杰森：没关系啊！我们崽崽有起床气我们都知道啦~  
崔七：.....杰森哥，能不能不要叫我....  
王杰森：你说莫子啊崽~

知道拗不过这哥，崔荣宰选择沉默，在群里随便聊了几句准备继续睡回笼觉。翻来翻去好一会发现睡不着的，因为他的后庭很不舒服，崔荣宰在心里问候了段宜恩的亲戚好几百遍了。

在崔荣宰往届的炮友对比下，段宜恩的活是真的好，除去有那些奇怪的嗜好外，崔荣宰还是很满意的，段宜恩在床上总能变花样让他舒服，着实是让崔荣宰感到不一样的新鲜感，也很刺激。

顺其自然，这两人也就成了固定炮友，只约炮不谈情。两人都很了在其中，毕竟各取所需，没什么大不了的。

段宜恩家里是定下婚约，国内有个未婚妻，但都是各玩各的，互不干涉。

让崔荣宰出乎意料的是，王嘉尔和bambam悄咪咪买了机票来找崔荣宰。很不巧刚好撞到崔荣宰和段宜恩在打炮，崔荣宰瞬间的错愕在王嘉尔的尖叫声中消逝。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！好你这小子有男人了也不和我们说！！你还是不是我无敌大可爱崔崽崽了”配上王嘉尔戏精般的表演，崔荣宰只感觉头上一群乌鸦飞过。

段宜恩在被打断床事后就换上衣服，和不请自来的两人点点头后便先离开了。等人一走，王嘉尔便左手一拉右手一揽住崔荣宰和bambam到沙发上，开始八卦起来。

问东问西，王嘉尔得出了结果：刚刚好看的男人叫段宜恩，英文名叫Mark，是崔荣宰的固定炮友。

王嘉尔一脸坏笑地说，“别只是炮友啊，男朋友搞上啊”“去去去”崔荣宰一脸嫌弃。

崔荣宰显然是对着突然的好友来访有些茫然，bambam看出来了后开口，“荣宰哥，我和Jackson哥是想给你个惊喜啦，过几天不是你生日了吗？我们就来了。”

听到bambam说完后，崔荣宰疑惑开口，“啊？我生日吗？”这回轮到王杰森的头顶飞过一群乌鸦了。

三人商量去哪里庆生，崔荣宰本来想着在家中随便弄的就好了，但王杰森非要看看国外的蹦迪场所和国内的有什么不一样，硬是磨得崔荣宰带他出去。

一直对这哥没法的小崔同学，在生日当天只好和bambam携着这大型puppy去常去的酒吧，两人看着前面欢脱的大型犬，很想装做不认识，听到王嘉尔的傻笑声后，对视一眼，疑惑到王杰森是三人中最大没错吧？

崔荣宰在酒吧看到段宜恩的时候并没有很惊讶，毕竟两人都是玩的很嗨的人，而且床上关系不至于干涉对方的私生活。但两人也算是朋友，毕竟难得找到如此契合的人。

不过段宜恩倒是不知道今天是崔荣宰生日，是在他落座之后听到他那大眼朋友低喃道，“荣宰，我们订了蛋糕啦，待会吃蛋糕啦”

“抱歉，我不知道是你生日，没准备礼物”段宜恩抱歉的开口。

“没事，我都不喜欢这些的，你别听那小子瞎搞。”崔荣宰接着说。“不好意思，那天我朋友来得有点突然，我也不太清楚。”

听到崔荣宰提起那天的事，微眯着双眼的段宜恩探过身来，“不然你补偿我？”不等崔荣宰开口，“就今晚”

另外一头的两人在疯狂划拳喝酒根本没注意到这边暧昧的两人。

等到吃完蛋糕上来的时候，王嘉尔和bambam都有点醉了，酒气熏天的两人和段宜恩一起给崔荣宰唱了生日歌，王嘉尔还说了句“赶紧找个男朋友啊，别天天玩啊”殊不知，这番话弄的崔荣宰一晚上都没觉睡。

此时的崔荣宰完全不知道自己接下来的处境将会怎样，和段宜恩两人一人一个的把喝醉的王嘉尔和bambam带回公寓。安顿好两人后，还没等崔荣宰喘气的时间便被段宜恩压倒在沙发上。

“说好要补偿我的”段宜恩霸道的开口。

“我什么时候答..唔..”话还没吼完便被封入唇舌中。这次的段宜恩一点都不着急，前戏做的很久，一根两根三根手指逐渐插入崔荣宰的后庭，慢慢的磨蹭按压肠道里的前列腺，崔荣宰的分身在这过程中开始挺立，手刚想往自己的分身探去，便被段宜恩一把抓住举到头上。

“荣宰，我还不能满足你吗？怎么可以自己用手呢？”边说着开始抽插着下方的手指。

“嗯...不要....啊....不....要...这个”崔荣宰断断续续的声音传出。

“那要什么啊，荣宰~”

段宜恩的声音宛如魔音缭绕在崔荣宰耳边，“要...那个...嗯...快点....啊”

“哪个啊？荣宰”身下手指毫不停歇的插动

“就是...嗯....你下面的..那个....”

“不说出来就没有噢~”段宜恩就是不给他，一定要崔荣宰说出来。

被磨得没有性子的崔荣宰破口而出，“就是你下面的大肉棒....啊！”伴随着叫喊声，段宜恩抽出手指，身下的器物在多了肠液的润滑下一挺而入，开始抽插起来。

其实段宜恩的器物早就已经涨到发紫，但就是耐着性子一定要崔荣宰说出口。

一插到底的快感让崔荣宰全身发麻，段宜恩喜欢整个器物拔出再狠狠的插进去，沙发发出吱吱响声，像是反应过来什么的崔荣宰说了句，“到..房间..嗯...房间....去”

被操弄的崔荣宰很想大声叫喊，意识到王嘉尔和bambam都在自己的公寓中，让段宜恩去隔壁房间。但床上恶劣性质的段宜恩怎么会轻易满足他呢？硬是在沙发上把崔荣宰操射后才托起他往房间走。

大主卧被两个醉鬼占领，段宜恩便转向次卧，客厅离次卧有一段距离，崔荣宰相当于整个坐在那根滚烫的器物上，边走边颠簸，唇边发出小声的哼唧声。

好不容易走到次卧门口，崔荣宰刚叹了口气，耳边边传出声音“你不会以为就这样结束了吧，太小看我了吧”

到最后，崔荣宰也不知道段宜恩是因为王嘉尔的一句醉话被操了一晚。

-TBC-


End file.
